Kiss in the rain
by BrokenRadiance
Summary: At the moment he pretends he's staring at Rio. It is just them, not a soldier and a princess, just two people. There are no battles to be fought and there are no expectations set upon him for a moment. -pastlife!diamondshipping-


**A/N: An attempt at diamondshipping. I apologize. **

**Au centered in a village amongst the united lands of the Poseidon Ocean.**

…

It is a stormy night when they meet again. Dark rain clouds block out the moon and stars casting darkness upon the village. Animals seemed to have sought out protection from the storm ravaging the town, not a single creature appeared to be out. The only living being not at home is the soldier resting on the cliff of the town, glancing every now and then towards the ocean as if waiting for it to rise up and swallow him whole.

The townspeople still retreat to their homes as the winds slowly pick up and the cold bites at their skin. The streets are empty and the unusual silence is welcomed by the man as he struggles with his thoughts.

The air feels electric and buzzes around him in an almost suffocating manner. Still Kaito waits as he watches the lightning streak across the sky. Rain pours down around him and coats everything in a thin layer of mist.

He pulls his cloak tighter around him as the wind howls in a ghostly manner. Ice seems to accompany each wind and he begins to feel agitated as he bides his time. She promised to meet him here; under the tree they called theirs, on the first full moon of the season.

As time slowly passes by the temptation to run home becomes more and more appealing. He's not sure if he really wants to see _her _again. The idea of this meeting has left him worried and unbalanced for some time. _She _has broken him out of his normal routine and with just the thought of her presence she has managed to revive emotions he thought he had left behind years ago. He knows if he does not meet her though that he will regret it for the rest of his days.

The light patter of feet against the wet ground alerts him of her presence a moment before there is a hand gently placed on his shoulder.

He turns around to come face to face with the girl that has caused him many sleepless nights.

Her light blue bangs frame her face and are a stunning contrast against her eyes. Her purple hair is pulled back by a white ribbon which disappears under the cloak she is hidden under. He notes the fact that she is devoid of jewelry and a simple white dress peaks out from under the fabric covering her. She looks very much like a commoner over the princess she is.

His fingers dig into his palm at that thought.

When they had first met she had claimed to be nothing more than a commoner, one who had lost her family in the busy streets of the town. The lie still cuts him even if he won't admit it. He means to at least smile but it doesn't come across as anything friendly. Something akin to apprehension shines in her eyes.

"Hello." She pulls the hood down farther until it rests at her shoulders.

"Hello Merag."

It feels odd to call her by her birth name. It feels strange to think of the girl he once knew as the princess of his home. Kaito bows to her even as the emotion seems to tighten around his heart. "May I ask why you wished to see me your majesty?"

She tugs at the cloak she's wearing and glares at him. "You do not have to address me as such."

The wind picks up and causes her hair to sweep around her face in an almost enchanting manner. Still he stays stoic as he watches the girl before him.

He's learned from his father and experience not to let his emotions show and even the girl in front of him will not change that.

"What shall I call you then? Rio or Merag?" There's a flash of anger and hurt in her eyes before her gaze turns to the ground below them. The pain on her face is not something he is proud of but she has hurt him and he refuses to feel guilt over it.

"I apologize for that." She whispers as she tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

He knows she is sincere in her apology but he will not simply jump into the companionship they once shared. Still Kaito feels as though a weight has been lifted off his heart and he takes only a second to answer. "Do not feel as though you have to apologize majesty." She looks both relieved and irritated at his words.

Merag sighs as she turns slightly to glance over the village from the hillside they have found themselves on. He is content to observe her from his position against the tree. Thunder breaks the silence between them.

"I never forgot you." She whispers as she steps closer to him still glancing up at him with a hopeful expression. "I never wanted to."

"I see." Kaito has never forgotten her either; from the first moment he met her she held a place in his thoughts. She's always been the little girl he had found huddled under a stand in the market when he himself was merely a child, she had been the girl who cried against his shoulder as he tried to comfort her, and she had been the first girl he seemed to want as a companion, the stubborn and lovely Rio.

Though she wasn't Rio. She was the princess; the commoner Rio was and never will be.

"Kaito I-" she stops as she bites her lip and glances to the ground for a second. Her hand comes up to rest on his cheek. It's supposed to be a caring gesture but he can feel her shaking and can see her breath as the cold sets in.

He reaches his hand up to grasp hers and gently pulls her closer to him. Merag remains silent as she takes another step closer and interlace their fingers together.

He leans forward until their breath mixes together. The fog swirling around them almost like a spell. At the moment he pretends he's staring at Rio. It is just them, not a soldier and a princess, just two people. There are no battles to be fought and there are no expectations set upon him for a moment.

She removes all space between them as her lips meet his.

**~Fin~**

**Well this is awful but apparently I will post anyway. And yes I know suckish ending. Thank you for reading! Also sorry if this didn't make sense!**


End file.
